Jay Baruchel (This Is The End)
:Note: This article is ONLY for Jay Baruchel's fictional portrayal in 2013 film This is The End, NOT about his real-life self. 'Jay Baruchel '(as himself whom best known for his role as Dave Stutler from The Sorcerer's Apprentice, and Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon) is the secondary tritagonist in This Is The End. He rides out the apocalypse in James Franco's Hollywood mansion along with several other actors. At the end, he is raptured into heaven for an act of sacrifice. History Reunion and Having Some Fun It all starts when Jay is reunited with Seth at LA airport before they went to the former's home together. During the trip, Seth stated that he is no longer drinking nor smoking nor eating too much calories and fat, considering the last as gluten. Ironically, they take their time to stop at nearby restaurant's drive thru to eat burgers together, with rich calories and fat that he attempted to limit. Arriving at Seth's home, Seth revealed to prepare some surprises for Jay which includes his favorite foods (some of them includes Starburst and Airheads, and some vegetables that are arranged into Jay’s name), much to Jay's pleasant surprise. Both celebrities then have some fun for hours until they wore themselves out. As they watch the news about sudden appearance of sinkhole in Guatemala, Seth suggested that the next things to do for the vacation is to visit Franco's brand new mansion. Jay at first objected the idea as it was his first time in LA and he never met James Franco in person nor gotten along with Jonah Hill. Seth then asked his opinion about Craig Robinson, and Jay claimed that he never met Craig either. After considering for a while, Jay finally relents and got along with the party for Seth. Visiting James Franco In spite of amazed by how big Franco's new house was, Jay's awe abruptly ends upon the sight of raucous party where many celebrities and others drink, take drugs, have sex, and commit other immoral acts. Not only that, he feels uncomfortable being around many people he does not know well including Jonah Hill, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Michael Cera, Craig Robinson, and Emma Watson. Craig and Emma didn't take Jay's discomfort with the party seriously and mistaking him for hating many things. Hearing Craig’s repulsive but fun song titled Take Yo Panties Off and the sight of Michael Cera’s **** *** time with two ladies ultimately the last straw for Jay, and he asked Rogen to accompany him to the outside to a store for cigarettes. Dawn of the Apocalypse Upon entering the store, Jay expresses his discomfort with the party goers they met in Franco's house, but instead of comforting him, Seth believes that he just too awkward with people around him. Suddenly, the earthquake hits LA before witnessed several good-hearted people lifted to the sky by mysterious beam of light, including those who happened in the shop. Both best friends then horrified by the bewildered cashier's untimely demise by collapsing ceiling. As they evacuated the shop, the streets become chaotic by the Rapture: Some holy beams that claiming good hearted people also taking those who drive vehicles, leaving those vehicles spiralling out of control and crashed on anything that stood on their path. Destruction that the Rapture left behind eventually resulting the city consumed by the flames. Horrified and delirious with the chaos that fall into the city, Jay blamed Seth for bringing him to LA, and Seth insists that they had to evacuate at Franco's house. Jay and Seth then tries to warn everyone insiide about chaos that occurred in the city. They ignore their warning until the earthquake occurs where now everyone witnesses huge flames that engulf the city. Here, Michael Cera, the man who stole his cellphone had his back impaled by a lamp post and sucked into a sinkhole that suddenly appeared. More sinkholes opened up near the first one and became the colossal one, consumes everyone that not able to avoid it. During this point, Jonah used this opportunity to “accidentally” knocked Jay into the hole, though the latter succeed to save himself. Franco was stressed that everyone except himself, Jay, Craig, Jonah, and Danny ended up scattered on the outside where Jonah pretend to help the horrified Jay. They later watch the news where the disaster occurred in every single continents on Earth that also caused Internet permanently shut down and nullify phone signals that renders cellphones or other kind of the telephones useless. Internet and signal loss was the beginning as riots erupts in all civilization that caused it collapsed, right before the TV signals lost for good. The distressed Jay stated that he don’t wanted to die in Franco’s house much to Seth’s chagrin. Everyone became panic until a chopper approach. Their joy was cut short as it’s turned out that the chopper was crashed on Franco’s lawn and one of the chunk of it’s propeller vane bursts into Franco’s mansion, much to Craig’s horror and and frustration as the said chunk was caused a small cut on Craig’s finger. Survival Plan and Living Misfortune of The Survivors After gathering the remaining supplies, everyone then sleep for another day. The next day, Danny, whom turned out survived the disaster wasted some of their supplies, inciting argument where a survivor’s head popped out and begged for help. Another argument ensues where Franco and his friends debated whether they should led the man in until the man himself suddenly decapitated by mysterious presence on the outside. The survivor's head caused Danny to be panicked and kicked it in disgust, hilariously caused the others to kicked it like soccer ball until Jonah stops them. The boys then goes to peek to the outside, only to find that the presence that decapitated the man no longer on sight, and so does the man's body. Jay than deduced that Judgement day was occurred since the city set ablaze and countless good people whom beamed to the sky was raptured where the beam brought their souls straight to Heaven by God as when this happens, Satan and the demons would be released on Earth. Jonah and the others don't believe Jay's suspicion about what has happened, but nevertheless used Franco's house as mansion as reasons why they yet to be raptured was due to their past wrongdoings. Disastrous Misunderstanding After spent some time by consuming drugs that they had (where at this moment Jay don't wanted to do drugs but ended up drunken with a can of beverage that turned out to be mixed with ecstacy) and make some con-movies, the boys relaxed until Emma showed up. Emma still oblivious with what happened as she thought that they dealing with zombie apocalypse (presumably because she encountered a bunch of cannibals on her way to Franco's house), and James had her stay on a room. An argument ensues between the boys because they didn't want Emma felt discomfort with her being the only girl in the shelter. Unfortunately, the argument ended up became tense and during that time, the boys mentioned about rape out loud where Emma, whom turned out heard the argument all the time but oblivious with it's full context, became angrier than ever. She forced the boys to give her all beverages and escaped, much to everyone's dismay. Water Supply Crisis The disastrous misunderstanding led to them forced to choose who would go to the basement through the house's lawn by choosing burnt matches among the intact ones. Craig was chosen to the outside and given lifeline. Little that he knew that his friends screwed up by forgot to held the rope until Craig arrived near the basement's door. Realizing their mistake, the boys warned Craig that they didn't held the rope just as Craig spotted the mysterious presence that decapitated the survivor long before, causing him to flee back into the house. But the mysterious presence pulled the rope that Craig accidentally pulled to the outside and tries to pulled him back. Jonah didn't help much of the situation as when he threw the knife, he ended up impales Jay's tight like a kunai much to Jay's horror. The exasperated Franco then yelled out loud that the water supply was right below them, giving the idea to made a hole to enter through. Though there' an argument between Franco, Danny, and Seth, the digging was succeed when Jay aid Seth once Danny sulks and left Seth for worked himself. The success was cut-short where when they limit the water consumption to survive the now hostile environment, Danny screwed up by wasting every single drop of water and even sprayed them during the heat of the argument, forced the boys to kick Danny out. In retaliation, Danny, whom given a gun by Franco, shoot them all only to revealed that the gun was given empty bullets. After kicked Danny out, Jonah was fed with Jay's self-righteous and Danny's belief that Jay was delusional with what's going on. Jay was also upset that he punch Jonah and leaves. Before sleeping, the still upset Jonah prays for God to kill Jay. Instead of fulfilled his wishes as Jay's negative opinion about Jonah was true all along, God let Jonah to be raped by an Incubus as retribution of his wrong doings. Bull Demon Chase Another vote with burned matches for hunting supplies in the neighboring house began in the next morning where Craig and Seth had the burned matches. Seth argued that he don't wanted to go, he forced Jay to replace him in which Jay begrudgingly accepts. Craig states that he would accompany him due to him stronger than Jay. As they search for the supply, fog has descent to the whole area where the darkness covered the planet (as only the very small portion of sunlight that shines on earth before the whole universe reduced into nothingness). Jay expresses his pity as they passes through what was used to be the kids' playground. They later found a nearby dilapidated house and salvages foods that left behind. Here, Jay suggested Craig that both of them would made the house their new shelter and no longer return for Franco's house. Suddenly, a bull-like demon bursts into the abandoned house before roars and chase both of them where it later focused on Jay because Craig managed to hiding. It briefly lost track on Jay until it spotted him desperately trying to opened the window to escape. It roars and charges toward Jay to mauled him, only to be failed as Craig suddenly jumped on Jay and caused both of them crashed to the outside in the process, saving Jay. Both Craig and Jay managed to escaped from the house and arrived in the nick of time to knocked Possessed Jonah flat twice before they together tied him inside one of the room in the shelter. Realization on Apocalypse The boys now realized that Apocalypse indeed happened, which means God do exist and responsible for everything that happened. Craig stated that God never make any mistakes and they actually have reasons why God yet to rapture them. Craig pointed out this by stating he was once gouged a man's eyeballs out during the barfight in his youth, and Franco also stated that he was once had a sex with Lindsay Lohan whom mistaking him as Jake Gyllenhaal. Craig sums up that they are here due to having bad deeds that prevent them from being raptured. Just then, the power finally out for good, with Jay break the fourth wall by stating the soundtrack sounds as if they all going to be insane, Craig feels pity on Jonah during their situation now with Jay stated that he knew what to do. Ill-Fated Exorcism Craig's Sacrifice Escaping from Danny's Carnival Pack and Satan Party in Heaven Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Deceased Category:Monster Slayers Category:Martyr Category:Voice of Reason Category:Neutral Good Category:Parody/Homage Category:Honorable Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Exorcists Category:Addicts Category:Fictionalized Category:Cowards Category:Saved Soul